1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a wrapper paper for a smoking article such as a cigarette, and more particularly to a smoking article wrapper paper that can reduce sidestream smoke.
2. Description of the Related Art
When smoking a smoking article such as a cigarette, tobacco generates main-stream smoke to be inhaled by the smoker through the tobacco body and sidestream smoke that rises from the distal end portion of the lit smoking article especially while it is in static burn.
The measurement of the sidestream smoke is carried out by the fishtail method disclosed in Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 10-81. Conventionally, there have been a great number of proposals made to provide smoking articles that generate a less amount of sidestream smoke. An example is to add a compound that exhibits a combustion suppressing effect as a filler to wrapper paper of the smoking article. More specifically, Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKOKU Publication No. 63-37621 discloses the addition of magnesium hydroxide gel, and Japanese Patent No. 2730894 discloses the addition of a filler having a high specific surface, consisting of, for example, calcium carbonate.
However, the conventional wrapper paper designed to reduce the sidestream smoke of tobacco entails drawbacks such as an expensive additive and unstable quality depending on the production method, and any of them have not yet been put to a practical use of a satisfactory level. Therefore, there is a great demand for measures to reduce the sidestream smoke of tobacco more easily and more effectively.
Under the circumstances, an object of the present invention is to provide wrapper paper for a smoking article, which can reduce the sidestream smoke of tobacco more easily and more effectively than the conventional wrapper paper.